The Clinical and Translational Tools and Resources Core (CTTR) is a new core designed to serve the clinical research needs of SCRCRS investigators. The Stroke Clinical Registry Database (CRD) - a powerful new research tool - is the centerpiece of the Core. In addition to containing information such as stroke type and disability status necessary to recruit subjects, the CRD also will become the home of all data produced when that subject participates in any research study, both the outcome measures extracted from the data sets collected and the complete data time series (e.g., neuromechanical data from behavioral measurements such as gait analyses, neurophysiological data from TMS protocols, and neuroimaging data from structural or functional MRI scans). Furthermore, the CRD will be a queriable secure research portal accessible to all SCRCRS investigators with vast capacity for data sharing. Through a robust interface with the South Carolina Clinical and Translational Research Institute (SCTR), the CTTR will perform four complementary roles that represent the core aims: (1) Recruitment and Retention - recruit a large population of well-characterized potential participants; (2) Biomedical Informatics - build a secure registry database that provides the ability to query the pool of participants based on specific characteristics and retrieve an extensive set of multidisciplinary measures in participants who match the search criteria; (3) Biostatistical Support - provide a strong biostatistical infrastructure to analyze and mine the rich dataset and support experimental design and data analysis; and (4) Mentoring - enhance the research skills of SCRCRS investigators to conduct highly translational, mechanism-based studies in stroke recovery research. COBRE funds will support the efforts of an internationally recognized clinician researcher in the stroke field who serves as Core Director; an expert in biomedical informatics who will oversee the informatics infrastructure; an expert in biostatistical methodologies and clinical trials development; and technical staff assistance. The SCTR Research Coordinator Core will facilitate research coordination and recruitment. The integration of multi-source data to be collected in the CRD with cutting-edge informatics tools and biostatistical analyses has the potential to pave the way for future stroke recovery research, first, by meeting crucial needs for a robust patient recruitment pipeline, methodologies and resources to search the prospective pool for appropriate candidates for each scientific study, and biostatistical expertise, and second, by becoming a unique research resource for MUSC, the State of South Carolina, and all members of the research and public communities with interest in stroke.